Forty-Three
Currently, Forty-Three is a Trainee. While she is very quiet, she does enjoy the company of others. However, she is not one to come out right away and want to be friends — or at least, that is how she was before coming to PHASe. Being the individual that she is, Forty-Three likes to walk around and contemplate life — wondering what her place in the world might be. As such, she has always welcomed others to join her in gaining this other perspective while wandering around. Often times, she dedicates a majority of her time to her studies and training — with this eating up most of her day. Regardless, she is a fast learner — when she wants to be. Having been at PHASe for a while, she has learned a lot in regards to the skill set of her class (Specter — moving around, unnoticed by others) and likes to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. 'Appearance' Forty-Three has green-black hair that reaches to her mid-back; however, she tends to keep her hair up in a ponytail. She has brown wooden coloured eyes — that she likes to keep directed at the floor. Forty-Three does not like wearing make-up at all and prefers to keep her face clean and bare. Typically, her Casual attire consists of cargo pants and a large deep green sweater. Underneath that, she usually wears a plain black shirt that is fitted to her for missions or for the training that she does daily. Her mission clothing also consists of cargo pants — since they are the most natural things for her to move in while remaining comfortable and flexible for missions. As for her shirt, she will wear a tighter fitting shirt — with no hood — so her movements can easily cut through the air. However, in regards to the hood, she will sometimes bring it when it is colder than usual — but more often than not, she will leave it in her dorm room, so it stays out of harm’s way. On missions, if she is unfamiliar with the area that they will be working within, she will wear more durable shoes. However, if the area is known, and if PHASe allows her, she will wear shoes that she can easily slip on and off — so Forty-Three can take them off and run if she needs to. 'Personality' Forty-Three is generally shy when first meeting new people, and likes to hide behind things or keep her distance — hiding in the shadows for as long as she can. Having been an outcast when she was a child, approaching people has always been a hard task for her. Especially since she prefers not to socialise with others, and instead chooses to either train or watch the sunrise — if the timing is right. However, to keep these things in balance, she will occasionally go out to social events if it means that she will bump into someone that she already knows and is comfortable with. As such, having met her team — before growing with and getting to know them — she typically stayed to herself. But, once she gets to know individuals, she is charming and can be quite talkative with people she considers dear friends. Often times, she is known to accidentally overlook people’s feelings and is quick to shut down when things do not go correctly on a mission (or even if she messes up within training). In this manner, she is her own worst critic. That being said, she more often than not, does not know when — or how — to stop thinking, and is continuously deep in thought. However, nothing anyone says will get past her. Instead, what she will overlook is the basic idea of what someone is saying — especially when it comes to one’s emotions. Her mind is always wandering off, going down various rabbit holes if you will. Indeed you are lucky if she is willing to tell you what she is honestly thinking — this is because she does not feel like anyone else will listen to her when she speaks of such things. 'Backstory' When Forty-Three was growing up, she was a completely normal kid. She lived in a city and enjoyed it when new people would come around. She is three years older than her younger brother — Honju, who is currently still in high school. When she was growing up, her father worked a lot — meaning that she did not have the opportunity to see him often. Her mother, however, was very involved in her life at quite a young age. Having grown up only speaking Japanese, she did not know that English was even a language until she was six years old and began learning the language herself. Because she only knew Japanese, this made her stand out from her peers in school — giving them ammunition to use with her as the target. As such, it took her about a year and a half until she was able to thoroughly read and write in English. Regardless, once she was in the safety of her home, she would speak Japanese — this was also because that was the only language her mother knew. Once Forty-Three learned English, she would often play hide and seek with the kids she knew — not caring if she played as the seeker or the one hiding — but was never truly able to get to know them since she did not really know how to. As such, she mostly stayed inside and watched the other kids play instead — knowing that she indeed wanted to play and that she would like it but not knowing how to. The other kids thought she was weird for this and almost banned her from playing hide and seek with them when she was around because she had gotten so good. That was until Drifters started coming around. Then, they would play with her for however long they were there for. She never went with Drifters, but she enjoyed their company because they would let her play — under her parents' watchful eye of course. Once she was thirteen, however, her mother asked her to stop — afraid that she would one day run off with them and never come back. Later in her life, she got used to being alone and liked to observe people and their habits. Because of this, she would even skip classes to do so and to see how long she could get away with it. While she did this, she was good at keeping up with her school work — so no one was genuinely concerned about this and the lifestyle that she was choosing to live. In fact, most people — besides her brother — never noticed this anyway. Her mom only saw her go to and fro from school at the beginning of the day and end. As for her brother, she would often sneak over to his school at around midday to hang out and eat lunch with him. Because she snuck off and explored the city, she became very familiar with it — as such, getting in and out of places with ease was no longer a challenge for her. The only thing left for her to worry about now was what exactly she should do with her life. She could not stand a job like her father’s or even staying at home all day like her mother, and with graduation quickly approaching, she needed to make a choice. Having looked into the program and liked the idea of one day becoming an Operative, she then made up her mind. However, before she could sit her parents down to discuss this with them, they explained to her of the wealth that her father had worked so hard to build. Once graduation had come around and passed, she and her family moved back to Japan. Discovering just what all her father’s job consisted of — making deals with others who wanted land and expanding such areas into housing or lots — and realising just how hard he had had to work in order to reach the level he was at now, she could do nothing else but sit and listen. And while this world was amusing to Forty-Three, it did not suit her — nor did she like it. Having gone to three parties — or gatherings as they were called — with her father, she had remembered her initial decision and decided to stick with it. Determined to sit her parents down, they had a long discussion about her future that night. They dished out many ideas for her to consider and potentially pursue; however she could not think of anything else that she wanted to do besides joining PHASe. As such, she brought it up to them — wondering if it would be okay to apply. Thinking that she would be suitable for the task at hand, she continued to discuss it with them until finally, they agreed. After they had listened to her explanation as to why she wanted to become an Operative, her mother only had two conditions for her to follow — that she 1. did not apply with the purpose to kill people (meaning she could not be a wraith) and that 2. she was required to attend her required classes (since she had told her mother how she used to skip classes in high school). Agreeing to her conditions, Forty-Three began to look into PHASe with a newfound focus. And so — at the age of eighteen — she finally applied to become a Trainee at PHASe during December of 2076 — this was because she was scared of what others would think if she applied at any other time. Currently, she enjoys being alone while also enjoying the work that PHASe has for her to do. However, once she became assigned to a team though, she became very nervous about it and stayed up the night before meeting them. Having not thought of how to introduce herself to others, she made it a point not to be seen as a child. To anyone. 'Relationships' 'Fairbitter, Jarran' Although Forty-Three was not very close with her father, she does have a deep respect for what he does. She most definitely learned a lot about him before she came to PHASe and she did not know how much it took to do what he did. Her father wanted to teach her many languages since he thought it would help her, but she just could not understand the need for it. 'Fairbitter, Khan-sa' Forty-Three is close with her mother since she was very involved in her life. Although she hid stuff from her mother growing up, her mother still found out in the end due to her coming clean and sharing many things. Because Forty-Three lives in a different city than her mother, she does not get to see her often and misses her very much. Regardless, her mother is one of the few people that can read her as if she were an open book. 'Fairbitter, Honju' Honju is one that Forty-Three holds dearly to her since she knows that one day he will go on to be a great seller — much like their father. He learned another language on top of English and Japanese — Italian — and is always open to learning more. He said that it is indeed important — and being three years younger — he was hurt by her decision to leave them and go to PHASe — especially since he was the only one who did not approve of such a decision. Regardless, he still supports her in her choice — he just does not like it or agree with it. 'Stats' 'Trivia' *She likes animals, a lot. *Though she may not seem like it, she can eat a lot of food and not be sick after it. *Lowkey likes to cuddle, but will not admit it to anyone. *Favourite time to sleep is between 05:00 and 11:00. *Has tried to keep her hair short, but in the end, she forgets to cut it when it gets too long. *Favourite food is a salad with lots of fruit. *If possible, she prefers not to wear footwear, but she will wear slip-on shoes if she must. *She averts her eyes when speaking to other because of a rule her mom taught her when she was younger. *She has to eat three meals a day; otherwise, she will feel faint and could pass out. So, she always tries to keep to a regular eating schedule. She has a very high metabolism and all the work she does not help it. * Her favourite fruit is honeydew. *She will only speak Japanese for one of three reasons: either she is tired, is saying something her mother taught her or thinks of the person she is speaking with as family. Gallery FortyThreeGallery1.jpg FortyThreeGallery2.jpg FortyThreeGallery3.jpg FortyThreeGallery4.jpg Category:Phantom Epsilon Category:Trainees